Colori del cielo
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: Porque todos tenían una responsabilidad que cumplir como los guardianes de los anillos Vongola, pero que pasa cuando lo unico que los mantenia unidos ya no esta? Reviews por favor! :D
1. Arancione

Ah pues.... ciaossu! Es mi primer intento con un fic de KHR, así que espero no regarla. No quiero hablar mucho, así que por favor lean, disfruten y si no es molestia, dejen review!!!

Me frustra como ff restringe al español u.u

* * *

**COLORI DEL CIELO**

_-| ARANCIONE_ |-

Aun cuando el plan habia sido cuidadosamente delineado, aun cuando todo habia sido pensado para minimizar los daños, aun cuando aquella era la unica forma de asegurarles un mejor futuro a todos, no podia evitar sentirse como el mayor de los miserables. Estaba jugando con las vidas de todos, estaba poniendolos frente a un riesgo demasiado grande, y todo con la excusa de protegerlos. El mismo debia admitir que mientras mas se lo repetia a si mismo, ms patetico sonaba, sin embargo, debia seguir con el plan. Sabia que sufririan, sabia que muchas cosas podrian salir mal de ahi en adelante, sabia que una vida de arrepentimientos no bastaria para disculparse por hacer con ellos precisamente lo que pretendia hacer, y lo unico que le quedaba era esperar que una muerte sirviera como sacrificio para merecer su perdon.

Supo inmediatamente, cuando la primera bala le atraveso el pecho, que ya no habria marcha atras y que sin duda alguna lo que mas extraara no seria la vida mafiosa llena de peligros y mentiras, sino su antigua vida, en casa, viendo los fuegos artificiales en verano con todos ellos, con su familia. Era una pena saber que no podrian vivir mas veranos todos juntos, tal como en sus recuerdos. Mientras mas balas llegaban, mas ligero se sentia y tal vez por la misma gravedad, su cuerpo empezo a caer, en camara lenta en su opinion.

Asi que eso era morir. Era tal como la primera vez que Reborn le habia disparado con la bala de la ultima voluntad, pero sabia que en esta ocasion no era el tutor arcobaleno quien le apuntaba ni tendria cinco minutos para solucionar aquello de lo que se arrepentia. Incluso sentia como la llama naranja sobre su frente, aquella llama de ultima voluntad que se habia convertido en su marca personal, iba desapareciendo gradualmente. Aquel si era el fin, y lo unico de lo que se arrepentia era de no haber podido agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ellos por haber entrado en su vida.

Su vision se estaba empañando, y no le importaba; despues de todo, lo habian planeado asi y se lo merecia completamente. Sin embargo, justo antes de rendirse por completo, escucho un ruido muy fuerte, _una explosion_, le recordo su mente, e inmediatamente todo fue negro ante el. _No, no todo_. Logro distinguir una mancha rojo oscuro y otra azul claro, y fue tan alegre como amargo a la vez, porque le recordo todo lo que estaba a segundos de perder. No lo habian dejado solo, aun cuando se los habia pedido, ni siquiera en su ultimo momento y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

- Decimo!  
- Tsuna!

_Perdonenme_, penso, _Yamamoto__, Gokudera-kun, nii-san, Lambo, Hibari-san, Chrome, Mukuro, I-Pin, Fuuta, Basil, Bianchi, Dino-san, mama, papa, Haru, Kyoko-chan... todos_...

- Perdonenme.

Aquellas fueron las ultimas palabras de Tsunayoshi Sawada, decimo jefe de la familia Vongola, antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre frente a sus dos hombres mas leales y sus dos mejores amigos. Se despidio con una sonrisa, como habia hecho todo el tiempo cada vez que regresaban de la escuela, como habia hecho cada vez que estaba avergonzado, como habia hecho cada vez que tenia que ocultarles algo por su propio bien.

Despues de todo, el era el Cielo, y su trabajo era protegerlos a todos.

* * *

Mas adelante, cada uno de los guardianes. Intentare actualizar lo antes posible, en serio!

**Ralkm Diggory **

— Padfoot —


	2. Verde

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews! :D Representan mucho para mi y me obligan a seguir escribiendo asi no tenga las ganas.

Luego de eso, algo que se me olvido con el primer capítulo:  
**DISCLAIMER**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes perteneces a Amano Akira-sensei, yo solo los estoy tomando para escribir una historia sin ningun otro fin mas que entretenerme a mi y a ustedes... asi que nada de demandarme! xD

Mas notas al final de chap..... ff sigue frustrandome con su repelencia a las tildes, acentos y demas cosas de la lengua castellana D:

* * *

**COLORI DEL CIELO**

II -| _VERDE_ |-

El muchacho habia estado recostado contra la misma silla por horas, con la mirada perdida y como si pasara de todo lo que sucedia a su alrededor por mero aburrimiento. Sin embargo, esta vez era distinto, no estaba aburrido, simplemente estaba preocupado. La base estaba casi completamente vacia, excepto por el, que estaba castigado, I-Pin, que estaba estudiando, y los tecnicos que estaban completando la construccion; aquel ambiente era muy distinto al que el estaba acostumbrado. Extrañaba sobremanera los tiempos en la antigua casa, con todos reunidos como si en verdad fueran una familia, lo extrañaba muchisimo, pero aquello ahora eran solo recuerdos por culpa del ataque contra los Vongola; ahora debian esconderse y pelear para defenderse. El siempre habia querido participar en los combates, pero su jefe, no, Tsuna, se lo habia prohibido, y mas aun desde la destruccion de los anillos Vongola. De hecho, por eso estaba castigado, por intentar escapar a acompañar a Ryohei en un trabajo y ser capturado con las manos en la masa; Tsuna lo miro furioso antes de prohibirle salir de la base por dos semanas. En aquel momento sabia que debia protestar, que habia sido un castigo injusto, que el ya no era un niño, pero Tsuna nunca lo habia mirado tan molesto y no supo reaccionar a tiempo.

- Oye, I-Pin - la aludida dejo de hundir el rostro en sus libros para prestarle atencion.

- Hmm?

- Crees que el tonto... crees que Tsuna este bien?

- Claro que si. Adems, lo de hoy es para negociar una tregua, nadie va a atacar a nadie.

- Pero no quiso que lo acompañaran

- Porque el puede encargarse por su cuenta, si no, le habria pedido a Gokudera-san o Yamamoto-san que lo acompañaran.

- Pero yo...

- Tu estas castigado, Lambo tonto - Lambo dejo escapar un resoplido.

- Ese tonto va a escucharme cuando regrese. Ya no soy un niño para que el o Fuuta me esten castigando.

I-Pin se encogio de hombros antes de regresar a sus estudios, dejando al muchacho solo con sus pensamientos de nuevo. Era cierto, Tsuna nunca se habia puesto tan intransigente con el, ni siquiera cuando era pequeño y hacia explotar el techo de la casa cada dos por tres. Odiaba esa base, odiaba estar encerrado en ella sin siquiera poder asomarse por una ventana a mirar el cielo, y odiaba que no lo dejaran hacer nada para cambiar la situacion solamente porque aun era un niño. Sin embargo, si las cosas resultaban bien, si las negociaciones eran un exito, si Tsuna ganaba, ya nadie tendria por que permanecer escondido y podrian retomar la vida que los Millefiore les habiean obligado a abandonar, y en cuanto todo fuera normal de nuevo, lo primero que el haria sera demostrarle a ese tonto que tenia por "jefe" que no debia menospreciar al gran Lambo-san.

Despues de meditarlo un rato, decidio que ya habia cumplido lo suficiente con la imagen de buen chico y que ya habia llegado el momento de dar un largo paseo por la ciudad, de cualquier modo no habria nadie en la base a quien le importara su ausencia: los demas guardianes habian sido despachados e I-Pin no lo delataria, eso era lo unico bueno de haber sido dejado atras.

Namimori seguia tan pacifica como siempre, una pequeña ciudad en medio de Japon ajena a la amenaza que se cernia sobre ella, pero a el le gustaba asi. Cuando paso por la antigua casa de los Sawada, la casa a la que se habia acostumbrado a llamar hogar, se quedo algunos minutos en la acera del frente intentando memorizar esa imagen porque sabia que si Tsuna volvia a capturarlo escapando, no tendria otra oportunidad de salir por ahi. Por que tenia que ponerse tan necio con el? Suspiro y se paso la mano por el cabello, una maña de la cual no habia logrado librarse, antes de reemprender su camino, pero el clima se empeño en jugarle una broma y se desato una lluvia fra y pesada sobre toda la ciudad. Para cuando estaba de regreso en una de las entradas de la base, ya habia oscurecido completamente y el estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Mas que suficiente castigo por haber desobedecido. El lider de los Vongola ya deberia de haber regresado tambien, as que Lambo se preparo para recibir otra reprimenda en cuanto entrara, pero lo que lo recibio fue infinitas veces peor.

Un par de dias despues, Fuuta estaba ayudandolo a ponerse la corbata, ambos muchachos un triste reflejo de lo que habian sido alguna vez. Lambo no estaba llorando, no porque no quisiera sino porque ya no le quedaban mas lagrimas; se habia pasado la mayor parte de los ultimos dos dias llorando hasta la inconsciencia y sin querer salir de su habitacion. Tsuna estaba muerto, lo habian acribillado los Millefiore en la dichosa reunion para pactar una tregua, eso era lo unico que le habian dicho Fuuta y Bianchi entre llantos aquella noche cuando regreso a la base, y en aquel momento el tiempo se habia detenido para el joven Bovino. Habian matado a su jefe, a su niñero, a su hermano mayor, al unico que lo habia aceptado pese a ser un mocoso lloron y escandaloso y le habia permitido ser parte de su familia, y el ya no queria saber nada del mundo, nada. En un instante queria enfadarse y cobrar su venganza descargando todo su arsenal contra los asesinos del jefe de los Vongola, y al siguiente solo queria desaparecer. No recordaba haberse sentido tan miserable antes.

- Tienes que despedirte, Lambo-kun.

Kyoko fue la unica a la que le permitio acercarsele, aunque no fue conscientemente. Ella tenia una cierta forma de hacer que la gente confiara en sus palabras, y el muchacho sabia que ella estaba sufriendo tanto como el. _"Con razon el tonto de Tsuna estaba enamorado"_; no habia que ser un genio para entenderlo. Y tal vez fue por eso, porque sabia que compartian una misma pena, que dejo que Kyoko lo obligara a salir de su oscuridad para decirle adios a Tsuna. Todos debian asistir al funeral, todos debian pagarle sus ultimos respetos a su jefe, a su amigo, todos tenian que aceptar que su mundo ya habia cambiado y que su cielo habia desaparecido.

El traje le quedaba muy grande a Lambo, muy grande y demasiado formal. Solo una vez antes lo habian obligado a vestirse asi, en el funeral de Reborn, pero nunca habria pensado que tendria que ir a otro tan pronto. Tomaron un gran auto negro que condujo silenciosamente hasta el lugar donde sepultaran al Decimo Vongola, I-Pin estaba junto a el intentando tomarlo de la mano, pero no estaba de humor para devolverle el gesto, solo podia mirar a traves de los vidrios tintados del auto como una pequeña gran tormenta iba formandose en su misma direccion. No le extrañaba. Habian perdido el cielo, ahora todo estaba fuera de control.

La pequeña gran tormenta se desato antes que llegaran a su destino, pero no impidio que se reunieran todos para decirle adios al jefe de los Vongola. Lambo segua sin reaccionar, mirando a las personas que pasaban frente a el, todos un bulto borroso de color negro, todos sin importarle; despues de todo, aquel funeral era un gran teatro, un señuelo. Los miembros de la familia iran mas adelante al lugar correcto, pero aquello era necesario para personas como Kyoko o Haru, a quienes debian evitar involucrar a toda costa en los asuntos de la mafia, ese siempre habia sido el deseo de Tsuna. El resto de los dolientes no noto cuando el pequeño grupo desaparecio.

Siguio lloviendo mientras se internaban en un terreno lleno de arboles y flores que el muchacho suponia que habia visitado en momentos mas felices. Al final de su camino, en un claro, y reposando en un ataud de caoba con una gran X plateada en la tapa, estaba Tsuna. Todos tuvieron su reaccion particular, sin embargo, Lambo se quedo inmovil. De nuevo el mundo a su alrededor se habia detenido y el no tenia el valor de hacerlo avanzar una vez mas. Acercarse al ataud implicaba aceptar que Tsuna habia muerto y que pasara lo que pasara, no volveria a verlo nunca mas; en su mente, mientras no se despidiera de el, siempre existiria la posibilidad de encontrarlo de nuevo, y el joven Bovino se aferraba desesperadamente a esa idea. Desgraciadamente, al fijar nuevamente la mirada en el ataud, sus esperanzas se vieron rotas. Gokudera estaba ahi y Yamamoto tambien.

Gokudera y Yamamoto, los grandes amigos de Tsuna.

Gokudera y Yamamoto, los que siempre acompañaban a Tsuna.

Gokudera y Yamamoto, los que debian proteger a Tsuna y lo dejaron morir.

Tener a alguien a quien culpar le dio energas que no sabia que tenia, y se lanzo en embestida contra su objetivo. Escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre, seguramente intentando detenerlo, pero necesitarian mas que eso. Gokudera estaba al alcance de su puño, ahora un remedo patetico del hombre que haba sido llamado la mano derecha del lider de los Vongola, pero estaba bien, deba estar asi, despues de todo, aquella situacion era su culpa y de nadie mas. Solto el primer golpe a ciegas, seguido del segundo y el tercero y muchos mas, entre insultos ahogados, y cual no seria su sorpresa al darse cuenta que quien estaba recibiendo su paliza no era sino Yamamoto. Acaso era idiota? Tenia que serlo, si no, no habria otra explicacion al por que se habia atravesado y aceptaba todos los golpes del muchacho tranquilamente, con lagrimas en los ojos y esa nauseabunda sonrisa suya en el rostro. Como se atrevia a sonreir? Como se atrevia a sonreir cuando Tsuna habia muerto por su culpa?

- LOS ODIO! LOS ODIO! LOS ODIO! y cada vez que lo repetia, dirigia un nuevo puñetazo al hombre frente a el, hasta que su propia voluntad le fallo y comenzo a llorar tambien, aun cuando creia que ya no podria hacerlo de nuevo - Ustedes tienen la culpa! Ustedes tienen la culpa!

Se dejo caer en el suelo, incapaz de seguir golpeando al Guardian de la Lluvia o de mantenerse en pie por mas tiempo. La unica cuerda que lo ataba a su cordura ya se habia roto, y no le quedaba otra cosa que lamentarse y llorar como un niño. Odiaba a Tsuna por dejarse asesinar, odiaba a Yamamoto y Gokudera por dejar que lo asesinaran, pero mas que nada, se odiaba a si mismo por no poder cumplir su rol como Guardian del Trueno, por ser incapaz de pelear, por haber hecho enfadar a Tsuna antes de irse, por no haber podido despedirse; se odiaba porque, pese a los años, aun no era mas que un bebito lloron.

* * *

Antes de irme, cosillas de ultimo minuto!

- Arancione = anaranjado, verde.... no tengo ni que decirlo, verdad?  
- Este fic **NO** es ni sera yaoi. Creo firmemente en que dos hombres pueden ser casi como hermanos y sufrir el uno por el otro sin que eso implique algo mas que amistad. Conste, respeto las opiniones de cada quien, pero esa es la mia personal.  
- De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos (y particularmente a Keru por postear tambien en el foro) por sus reviews :D  
- Pequeña encuesta: Hibari o Ryohei????

Ciaossu!

**Ralkm Diggory **

— Padfoot —


End file.
